Savannah State University (SSU) operated a minority biomedical research support (MBRS) program from 1975-1989; the program provided training for several undergraduate students and faculty in the College of Sciences Technology (COST). Dr. Chetty's (Project Director's) MBRS-SCORE approved project (funded under R-21 mechanism recently) and the three projects submitted in this application by cost faculty will constitute the main body of the proposed biomedical research program. Recently, COST acquired several items of modern equipment through Federal and State grants and seed money from the NIH/ERDA project to improve the research infrastructure and initiate faculty research. The MBRS program seeks funding to revitalize and stimulate biomedical research at SSU. The primary goal of this project is to improve the infrastructure further and motivate the faculty to conduct competitive and advanced research in the biomedical sciences. The cope of the sub-projects and pilot project in the application include biochemistry, environmental toxicology and physical chemistry. The MBRS program at SSU proposes the following activities: 1) to motivate and enhance faculty development in biomedical research, 2) to strengthen the infrastructure by establishing a modern Core Facility by establishing a modern Core Facility for biomedical research, and 3) to improve the collaboration of SSU with other research intensive institutions. The faculty participating in the MBRS program are highly qualified scientists have an impressive record of research publications. If funded, the proposed program will enable SSU to strengthen its biomedical research base and enhance opportunities for the faculty to seek competitive funding for research.